extrañable ternura
by mai-tachikawa
Summary: La niebla había invadido con su tristeza fantasmal el pórtico de la vieja casona. Alli, en medio del bosque, el tiempo parecia una enorme serpiente atragantada por la nostalgica amargura al recordar tantos momentos dichosos en brazos de su amada...oneshot


**Extrañable Ternura**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta serie NO SON MIOS (.!) escribo únicamente por diversión

Pareja: SesshxRinxkohaku

AU, one-shot ;)

Enjoy!

"_La niebla había invadido con su tristeza fantasmal el pórtico de la vieja casona. __Allí, en medio del bosque, el tiempo parecía una enorme serpiente atragantada por la nostálgica amargura al recordar tantos momentos dichosos en brazos de la amada."_

Se sentía solo, completamente abandonado. Respiraba agitadamente y estaba encorvado, cansado de tanto correr, hastiado de tanto llorar. Muriendo de tanta tristeza y soledad. Admiró la pequeña caja negra en su mano derecha y con una mueca de dolor recordó lo que iba a hacer esta tarde: Pedir su mano.

Rin, su dulce e inocente Rin. A sus ojos era tan perfecta… Casi intocable, inalcanzable. Un ángel de luz que bajó del cielo y se apiadó de él. Su salvación. Lo que ahora era su perdición, su maldición, su principal dolor. El ser que reinaba en sus lagrimas. Protagonista de sus incesantes pesadillas y la única dueña de su, ahora roto, corazón.

¿Por qué? Se preguntaba mientras caía al suelo, con la incesante y estresante sensación de derrota en el pecho. Con el amargo sabor a soledad aun en sus labios, y suspiró. Y sintió que tal suspiro cobraba vida, que se mezclaba con el viento, dándole un tono rojizo, casi azulado. Que un aura extrañamente maligna y vil lo rodeaba, agregando un nuevo sentimiento a su lista:

**Venganza**

Dejó escapar otro suspiro pesado y recordó, con otra mueca de dolor, su rostro sonrosado mientras él la besaba, mientras la tocaba. Como sus blancas mejillas habían adquirido un adorable color rosa pastel, por el placer de dejarse hacer, por la excitación de ser adultera. Con los labios deliciosamente entre abiertos, dejando escapar suspiros por aquel imbécil.

"¿Y por que por mí no Rin? ¿Por qué?" Gritó al punto en que más lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos. "¿Por que llegué tan tarde? ¿Por qué me traicionaste?" suspiró mientras arrojaba la cajita negra hacia el rompecabezas de arboles que se posicionaban tétricamente frente a él. Lloró amargamente mientras la gigantesca serpiente escupía el tiempo frente a él. Minutos, horas, días tal vez. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? No lo podría saber.

"Sesshoumaru, Aquí estás…" Una melodiosa voz entró a escena.

"Rin…" susurró entrecortadamente. Ahí estaba ella, parada frente a él. ¿Como lo había encontrado? ¿Como lo había seguido? ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos? Pero más que nada, ¿cómo es que era tan condenadamente bella? Tan dolorosamente hermosa… Irrevocablemente tierna e irónicamente inocente.

"¿Que mierda haces tú aquí?" Escupió las palabras de forma acida, como si fueran veneno. "Déjame solo…Rin" Como si cada palabra le pesara 1000 Kg en la lengua. Como si le doliera tanto que por mini segundos su corazón dejaba de latir.

"Kaede me contó que te vio corriendo por estas áreas. Yo…"

"No sigas" Le cortó con notable amargura. "No sigas Rin. ¿Para qué? ¿Qué más humillación quieres de mí? Si yo los vi…" Cerró sus ojos mientras repasaba esas imágenes dolorosamente en su cabeza.

"Lo siento…" Susurró mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo frente a él. "Me dejé llevar. Yo…El…" Hablaba lenta y dolorosamente, con extrañable ternura.

"Tu, ella, ellos, ellas, nosotros, vosotros, ¿Qué más Rin? Entiende… que duele demasiado hablar contigo. Que tu presencia me está deprimiendo todavía más de lo que ya estoy. ¡No lo soporto Rin! Me traicionaste…Tu…Tu me traicionaste. Así que, ¿Qué más Rin?" Abrió los ojos mientras pronunciaba las últimas palabras y sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando pudo admirar los ojos llorosos y el aliento acelerado de Rin.

"No… No llores, por favor. No soporto verte asi. Solo… Vete." Se enfureció al ver como mas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Los labios le temblaban y tenía la vista fija en el suelo, como si fuera la cosa más interesante que alguna vez haya visto. Mientras la admiraba pudo reconocer pequeñas marcas rojas alrededor de su cuello y su clavícula. Su sangre comenzó a arder bajo su piel, cuando sentía que iba a llegar al punto de ebullición, Rin levanto la mirada y poso sus ojos color café sobre él.

"Perdóname mi Lord, ya no llorare mas. Eh venido a decirte algo importante, yo…"

"¡Dilo de una vez Rin!" Le gritó amargamente. ¿Cuánto más duraría esta horrible humillación? ¿Cuánto más podría soportar? Sería capaz de… no, no seria.

"Me voy a casar…" Rin bajó nuevamente la mirada y mordió suavemente su labio inferior.

Soltó una carcajada vacía ante el comentario y ella levantó la vista apresuradamente, con extrema sorpresa. Sesshoumaru se levantó de la tierra seca y se sacudió. Ella lo imitó lentamente, como si cada movimiento le pesara más de lo normal. Cuando ella volvió a mirarlo dejó escapar un grito ahogado, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros.

"Rin…" suspiró mientras aspiraba su aroma a jazmines y aliento a canela. La atrajo más hacia sí y con un brusco movimiento pegó sus labios con los de ella.

La besó de forma salvaje, mientras la pegaba a él fuertemente, temiendo que pudiera escapar de sus brazos en cualquier momento, sabiendo que este sería el último beso. Al cabo de unos minutos, se separó lentamente de ella, aun saboreando la canela de sus rosados y perfectos labios. Sonrió al apreciar el rostro ruborizado de Rin, los labios le temblaban y la deidad aun mantenía los ojos cerrados.

"Ya Rin, vete. Kohaku debe de estarte esperando… Estas no son horas para que una dama como tu ose estar por estas áreas, además que Kaede sabe que andas por aquí y no quiero que por mi culpa seas mal vista en la aldea."

Rin solo asintió rápidamente y se alejó de él con pasos temblorosos, tropezando torpemente con algunas piedras en el camino. La miró alejarse con el corazón encogido. Con la tristeza de haber perdido a su ángel de luz.

Miró el cielo y se sorprendió al verlo despejado. La niebla se había esfumado, dejando su presencia fantasmal en el ambiente, pero llevándose consigo la tristeza sombría que con el viento gris había traído.

Se deslizó por el camino lleno de piedras hacia la vieja casona y se adentró en ella. "Rin…" susurró mientras admiraba por la ventana como la gigantesca serpiente daba su ultimo escupitajo y se arrastraba lejos.

Lejos de la nostálgica amargura que lo rodeaba, lejos de la ira enfermiza que cubría el ambiente, lejos de su encarcelada soledad, lejos de la sensación que aun tenía en la comisura de los labios, lejos de él, lejos de Rin. Llevándose con ella los dolorosos recuerdos de esa tarde, dejando una marca oscura y permanente en su corazón. Iba tan lejos que le era difícil identificar su silueta moviéndose sin ritmo alguno por el espeso bosque, tan lejos que al tiempo le pareció el momento perfecto para esconderse de ella e irse corriendo, tan lejos que cuando se dio cuenta que le había robado era ya muy tarde. Se había llevado consigo sus sentimientos y no tenia manera de reclamarle…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado =)!

es la primera historia que escribo de inuyasha yyyyy...nada jeje espero reviews! quejas, sugerencias, todo se acepta

Gracias n_____________n


End file.
